disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
As the Bell Rings (United States)
As the Bell Rings (a play on the soap opera As the World Turns) is a Disney Channel short show based on the Disney Channel Italy series Quelli dell'intervallo. The format is a selection of short live-action comedy sequences. The American version of As the Bell Rings also airs on the Dutch Disney Channel. It is unknown if the show will have a third season, or if it will ever air again. Production The United States version features roles by actors Tony Oller, Seth Ginsberg, Carlson Young, Gabriela Rodriguez, Collin Cole, Demi Lovato (who appeared only in season 1), and Lindsey Black (who joined the series in season 2). The first season with 15 episodes began airing on August 26, 2007 at 8:25 and 8:55 p.m. (ET/PT), 7:25 and 7:55 p.m. (CT). This is not the first five minute scripted show on American television. Ruthie on the Telephone, a five-minute comedy show, aired on CBS in 1949. This show uses a laugh track, and is not filmed with a live studio audience. Characters *Demi Lovato as Charlotte Adams (Season 1) - Charlotte was the main female character in the first season. In Ladder Dudes, Danny asks Charlotte out and she happily agrees. Their feelings for each other are constantly shown, although they will never admit it to each other. Charlotte, doesn't appear in Season 2 and is said to have moved away (Lovato was filming ''Camp Rock'' and was also starring in her original Disney Channel series Sonny with a Chance). Some fans suspect that Lexi and Charlotte might be related, since they both have "Adams" as their last name. *Lindsey Black as Alexandra "Lexi" Adams (Season 2) - Lexi was the main female character in the two season. After seeing how sad Danny was about Charlotte moving away, the rest of the gang encourages him to meet the "new girl," and when he finally does, it turns out that Lexi and Danny already know each other, much to the others' surprise. Lexi and Danny explain that they were next-door neighbors as little kids, but Lexi and her family had to move away because of a job transfer (and this is the first time they've seen each other in at least ten years). Lexi gets along really well with the rest of the main six and effectively replaces Charlotte. While Lexi and Danny are good friends, they can also be really competitive with each other (though Lexi often beats Danny)--despite their competitiveness, Lexi (much like Charlotte) has feelings for Danny, but whenever she tries express these feelings to him, he never seems to get the hint and only appears to care Lexi as a friend. However, Lexi eventually discovers (without Danny realizing it) that Danny actually does return her feelings for him, and has actually had feelings for Lexi since 2nd-grade. There's a fan theory that Lexi and Charlotte are cousins, due to the fact that they share the same last name, but the more likely theory is that they aren't related and simply happen to have to have the same last name ("Adams" is a rather common surname). *Tony Oller as Daniel "Danny" Neilson (Season 1–2) - Danny's the lead male character. He and Charlotte had a very shy, romantic relationship, as he is often crushing on Charlotte and getting her help. He is the most normal out of the three boys and is best friends with Skipper and Toejam. His talents include singing and songwriting. In Season 2, after Charlotte moves away and his friends tell him to move on and meet the "new girl," who turns out to be Lexi, a former next door neighbor of his ten years earlier. Over the course of Season 2, Danny gets over his feelings for Charlotte and is eventually revealed to have had feelings for Lexi since 2nd-grade. *Seth Ginsberg as Kirk "Toejam" Jimenez (Season 1–2) - "Toejam" is the other of Danny's best friends. An episode in Season 2 reveals that "Toejam's" first name is Kirk. There is a lot of romance between Toejam and Brooke, but usually only after Tiffany intervenes, because they're both quite shy. In one episode, though, Toejam steps in on his own when Brooke is being made fun of by the school bully. Also, in another episode, Toejam and Brooke have a "study date" planned and is shy to admit it's a date. When she changes her image and tries to cancel the date, Toejam attempts change his image to fit in with Brooke's new image, proving that he likes her, but the plan backfires when Brooke goes back to her old self. *Collin Cole as Skipper Adamson (2007–09) (Season 1–2) - Skipper Adamson is one of Danny Neilson's weird best friends. He is also best friends with Toejam. He likes to call himself the "Funny Kid With The Curly Hair" (As seen in his rap). He has a huge crush on the most popular girl in school, Tiffany Blake, and when he gets nervous he starts saying "Uh Uh Uh" until he gets a chance to run away. In one episode he pretends to be his fake uncle, Uncle Kipper, who is a janitor. At the end it turns out that Uncle Kipper is real and that he is a janitor. In another episode Skipper starts to like Lexi and when Toejam told Tiffany she chained her self to Skippers locker while Skipper chains himself to Lexi's locker. But in an ironic twist they are both told by Toejam "You do realize that's not her/his locker?", while they are chained two lockers away from each other. Then Toejam says "I'll get the jaws of life". *Gabriela Rodriguez as Brooke Nichols (Season 1–2) - Brooke is the smartest main character out of the seven that have appeared on the show. In the first episode of season 2, it is portrayed that Lexi is just as smart as her. She often disagrees with Tiffany as Tiffany is possibly the most flaky girl in school. Her talent is dancing and being funny. She is best friends with Charlotte, Tiffany and later with Lexi. She also has a crush on Toejam. She is usually called a nerd and a geek by the school bully, until Toejam sticks up for her, proving that he likes her and wants what's best for her. Unfortunately, Brooke and Toejam will not confess their feelings to one another *Carlson Young as Tiffany Blake (Season 1–2) - Tiffany is known as the stereotypical "dumb-blonde" and the most popular girl in school. She grew up with Brooke and Charlotte and they're very good friends. Sometimes she comes up with good ideas without knowing it. Tiffany's secret admirer is Skipper. Soundtrack These are songs which appeared in the show: Season 1 * Shadow (By Demi Lovato and Tony Oller) Season 2 * Could You Be The One By Tony Oller * Here I Go By Tony Oller * All You Gotta Do By Tony Oller External links * * * Official Website Category:Disney Channel shows Category:2000s television series